My Hero: True Enemy
by Rhazhah KetsuekiBara
Summary: When a powerful hero is killed, everyone's world is thrown into chaos. How will our young heroes adjust to the new threat to the Symbol of Peace, All Might? And more importantly, who is No One? Please read and review, but no flames.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not in any way claim ownership of the numerous characters of My Hero Academia. Nor do I make profit from this in any way. This, as with all my works, is strictly for fun. **

**I do however, own all rights to my OC in this story: No One. You'll get why he's called that later on.**

**Considering the language and violence that will be seen in this story as it goes, I'm gonna have to rate this baby M for Mature. **

**One last thing, this story is going to take place after the kids get back from their internships when a certain trio took on Stain, who will also feature in this tale.**

* * *

** Ch I**

"Will Izuku Midoriya, Tenya Iida, and Shoto Todoroki please report to the principal's office?" came Hizashi Yamada's (Present Mic) voice over the intercom system. The lack of pep that his voice normally carried expressed the gravity of the situation.

Class 1-A was in the middle of their morning homeroom session as the call came down. Shota Aizawa (Eraserhead), glared up at the intercom speaker before turning his attention back to the class. "You heard him. You three get out of here, but try to make it quick will you?" he grumbled before applying some fresh eye drops.

The trio in question rose from their seats, sharing a confused look with each other as their classmates whispered among themselves as to why they might have been called out. "What do you think the principal wants to see us for?" Iida asked the other two as they stepped out into the hallway and began to walk.

Midoriya's eyes looked as though he was casting his gaze down to the floor when in fact he was deep in thought. The look he normally wore when he was about to geek out and start muttering to himself. Fortunately, this wasn't the case this time. "I think it probably has to do with our fight with Stain during our internships."

Todoroki said nothing, though he was in agreement with Midoriya. It was the only reason the three of them would be called to the office together. While they'd gotten off easy with the police, they hadn't really heard anything of the incident from their teachers. As his thoughts drifted back to that fight, his left hand curled into a fist, his knuckles going white.

The boys arrived at Principal Nezu's office to find the rodent like being seated behind his desk sipping a cup of tea and a surprisingly unsmiling All Might standing behind him. That certainly didn't bode well to the trio. "Thank you for coming boys," Nezu began. "I'm sure you've probably figured out why we've called you here."

"It has to do with our encounter against Stain," Midoriya replied.

"That's right," Nezu confirmed with a nod as he set down his tea. "First, while you boys took a terrible and foolish risk that night, I want you to know how proud all of us are with you. Circumstances and the law aside, you displayed everything it means to truly be a hero."

"The reason you were called here is because we wished to inform you that Stain has escaped custody before you hear it on the evening news," All Might added, noting the visible tension that each youth showed from the information. "You will all need to be on guard at all times both on and off campus from now on until he's recaptured. There is a good chance that Stain will be looking to remedy his defeat at your hands. Don't go anywhere alone, always try to have at least one other person with you."

Before anyone could say anything else, Nezu's desk phone rang. He listened for a moment, his expression grim. Hanging up, he pressed the button for his personal intercom. "Will all students and staff please report to the arena for an emergency broadcast?" Then, he addressed those in the room with him. "Iida, would you be so kind as to turn on the TV? I somehow don't think you'll need to worry about changing the channel."

As Iida followed the request, they all watched as a news anchor, who was clearly struggling to remain calm, appeared on the screen. "... interrupt your normal programming to bring you an urgent, live report. In seems like an impossible occurrence, the hero known as Endeavor has been killed. I repeat, Endeavor has been killed. We now go live to our reporter on the scene for further details. Koji?"

The camera shot changed from the newsroom to a reporter standing on a sidewalk. Behind him, emergency vehicles, personnel, and several heroes could been seen attempting to put a few burning buildings. "As you can see behind me, the situation here is utter chaos. Reports so far are sketchy at best, but from what eye witnesses have been able to tell us, this all began when Endeavor was approached by a figure in a hoodie wearing a white mask. While there are no reports as to what might have been said between the two, we do know at one point the figure shook hands with Endeavor. This contact, for whatever reason, is when Endeavor's flames began to surge in strength, seemingly without the hero's control behind them. As the mystery person left, we are told the flames continued burning bigger and hotter, actually engulfing Endeavor who appeared to be unable to get them under control or extinguish them."

Behind the reporter, several body bags were being wheeled by on gurneys, the situation too hectic to bother shielding the sight of them from the public. One of them was far too large to be anyone but Endeavor, cementing the fact the hero was indeed gone. "Eventually, there was an explosion of flames from the late hero, setting the buildings behind me ablaze. According to witnesses, Endeavor's flames actually burned white for a few moments before he collapsed. It was mere minutes ago that the fire department and the hero Backdraft were able to extinguish Endeavor and were able to confirm that that No. 2 hero had in fact been burned to death by his own Quirk. Police are currently looking for the masked indi-"

At this point, Iida turned off the TV, no one bothering to make him turn it back on.

Midoriya looked up at Todoroki, wanting to see how his friend was taking the news that his father was dead. Yeah, they got along like cats and dogs, but they were still family. He wasn't surprised to see the normally calm and collected young man looked like a deer caught in the headlights as he stared at the blank screen. Slowly, Midoriya reached out and placed a hand on Todoroki's arm, making him jump.

"I need to go," was all Todoroki said before running from the office.

Midoriya moved to go after him, but All Might placed a hand on his shoulder. "Let him go, Young Midoriya. He needs to be with his family right now." The Symbol of Peace then turned to Principal Nezu. "This is going to cause quite the stir among both heroes and villains. Certainly the League will be swelling their ranks and making bolder attacks."

"I agree wholeheartedly. I believe it is best to cancel classes for the rest of the day. We should hold a meeting to plan out the immediate future as well. It's highly possible several of the teachers will be called back to active duty to help hunt down this killer." Nezu folded his hands together atop his desk before he grabbed a pen and began making notes on how to proceed.

"I will place a call to the police to see about arranging escorts home for the students. We should put the school into lock down until then," All Might added.

"Sir, I believe the police have more pressing matters to attend at the moment," Iida protested. Not that he felt it was a bad idea, he simply doubted they could spare the manpower in light of Endeavor's murder.

All Might held up a finger to quell any further comments. "That may be, Young Iida, but it is better to be safe than sorry. And despite your abilities to defend yourselves, the law prohibits unlicensed heroes from using their powers in public, remember?"

The two students exchanged a look before lowering their gazes to the floor. They had gotten lucky when they broke the law to take down Stain. "We understand, sir," Iida said after a moment.

"You two best return to class while we make arrangements," Nezu said, not looking up from his work to see them off.

* * *

((Meanwhile, at the Legion of Doom- Sorry, League of Villains))

Tomura Shigaraki muted the TV, absently scratching his neck as he turned his attention to Kurogiri and the various other villains gathered in their little bar. "We launch two massive attacks at UA and Hosu City and don't manage to kill a single hero. Some random guy walks up to Endeavor in broad daylight and kills him." He paused, his temper clearly about to get the better of him. "Would any like to me WHAT'S WRONG WITH THIS PICTURE?!" he shrieked, gripping the remote with all five fingers and reducing it to dust.

"Calm down, Shigaraki," Kurogiri chided as he took a spare remote from under the bar counter and switched the television to the channel they used to communicate with their true leader, All for One. "This newcomer's presence could prove useful to us. Endeavor's death will have everyone distracted and scrambling to make sense of it for some time, allowing us to move forward with our plans more freely."

"Be that as it may, we should still exercise caution. After the initial panic, all the heroes will be ever the more watchful for it. UA in particular will be far more difficult to assault for the foreseeable future," All for One's voice advised from the monitor.

"I DON'T CARE!" Shigaraki snapped, both of his hands clawing at his throat now, eyes pinpricks of rage from between the fingers of the hand he wore over his face that he called "Father". "I'm not going to be shown up by some nobody who got lucky!" Rising from his seat, Shigaraki stormed from the bar, no doubt to go try and draw attention away from this stranger who'd stolen his spotlight.

All of the villains in the room turned their attention to Kurogiri, awaiting orders of what to do next. And Kurogiri took his directions from All for One. "How would you like us to move forward?" he asked the screen.

All for One was silent for a moment. Then, "Perhaps Shigaraki is onto something, after all. This initial chaos gives us a chance to wreak even more havoc to keep the heroes from getting their heads on straight. That will leave strategic places, and persons, vulnerable. So, my dear Kurogiri, let the children go outside and play..."

* * *

**Author's Note: Right off the bat, we get thrown from the frying pan into the fire. Gird your loins for this story, True Believers. And yeah, I'll be tossing a bunch of superhero/villain/comic references into the story like what I just did there. Figure it's fitting considering the subject matter. But don't expect something like a Marvel story from this stuff. While I will give kudos to the fact Marvel can get grim, we're aiming for more of a DC level of screwed up here. Hell, I'm even considering a poll at some point to, shall we say, vote someone off. Bonus points if you know where I got that idea.**

**Now the big question is, will Todoroki actually run off to be with his family right now during this time of crisis? Or will he pull an Iida and go looking for his father's assailant? Personally, I'm leaning towards the former, but we'll see how things go. Don't forget to post a comment after reading. Keeps me going.**

**Stay tuned for more excitement and intrigue. Same Hero-Time. Same Hero-Channel.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not in any way claim ownership of the numerous characters of My Hero Academia. Nor do I make profit from this in any way. This, as with all my works, is strictly for fun. **

**I do however, own all rights to my OC in this story: No One. You'll get why he's called that later on.**

**Considering the language and violence that will be seen in this story as it goes, I'm gonna have to rate this baby M for Mature. **

**There is a love scene in this chapter. Had debated it, put it in because it will be important in character development down the road.**

* * *

**Ch II**

The news of Endeavor's murder spread across the planet like wildfire (no pun intended). Hero agencies and schools the world over flew black flags at half mast in mourning. Flowers, gifts baskets, and cards flooded the Todoroki home. Even UA held a special memorial service in honor of the fallen hero. But to the members of the Todoroki family, and Shoto in particular, it all felt hollow. In truth, they were all still a little shell shocked by their patriarch's death. That he could be felled so easily by some random, unidentified villain...

After the memorial service at the school, while everyone was enjoying the feast Lunch-Rush had prepared for the reception, Todoroki was sitting alone in a stairwell, an untouched plate beside him. He was just loosening his tie when Midoriya joined him.

"Hey, Todoroki," Midoriya said as he sat by his friend and place a hand on his shoulder. He didn't really know what to say in a situation like this. He'd never lost a parent before. Yeah, his father wasn't around right now, but he was still alive at least. "If you need anything..."

Todoroki was silent and still for a few moments, almost as if he wasn't even aware of Midoriya's presence beside him. He was very aware of his friend, however. Of all his classmates and teachers, only Midoriya had sought him out to see how he was holding up. No matter that his late father had wanted him and Midoriya to be rivals for the future top hero ranking, there was no way in hell he'd ever see this kind hearted person beside him as anything but a friend at the end of the day. This wasn't the first time that his friend had reached out to him like this where his father was concerned. At the Sports Festival, he'd been the one to convince Todoroki that the flames he wielded were his own, not his father's. He'd held back in his fight with Bakugo until he'd heard Midoriya's voice cheering him on.

There was something he needed from Midoriya right now, he realized. Connection. Comfort. Just something to numb his mind for a bit. But he couldn't just demand what he needed from his friend, he needed to make sure it was something Midoriya was okay with first.

Lifting hs head, Todoroki looked at Midoriya for a moment with those heterochromatic eyes. Ice was starting to form on his cheek as he began to lose control of his emotions. His eyes darted away, unable to actually face his friend to make this request. "Anything? What if what I need is... you?"

What would have been a clear request to most leapt over Midoriya higher than Superman jumping over a tall building. "Of course, Todoroki. I'm here for whatever you need." (Why are the cute ones always so naive?)

Todoroki sighed and closed his eyes for a moment. He should have known Midoriya was too inexperienced to know what he'd meant. Not that he was exactly Don Juan, himself. So he was just going to have to show his friend. Taking a deep breath, he lunged at Midoriya, pressing their lips together.

After a moment of freezing up, Midoriya shot backwards, his face as red as it got whenever Uraraka or Mei broke the personal space bubble. His reaction wasn't due to disgust or anything of that sort, he'd just never expected his first kiss to come from Todoroki. "I... I didn't realize that's what you meant. Not that I'm mad or anything, it's just..." Midoriya looked away, tapping the ends of his forefingers together. It took him a moment to look at Todoroki again, and he bit his lip. "I didn't expect my first kiss to be from you."

Todoroki stood up, unable to meet his friend's gaze and feeling that perhaps he'd gone too far with Midoriya's trust in him as a friend. But as he turned to leave, Midoriya stood and grabbed his arm.

"It caught me off guard, but I meant what I said about helping you with anything, Shoto," Midoriya said, using his classmate's first name, a sign of just how much Todoroki meant to him as a friend, and possibly more.

"Izuku..." Todoroki replied. He placed his hands on Midoriya's shoulders and yanked him in close for another kiss. This time, Midoriya kissed back. The kiss they shared this time was clumsy but passionate. Neither of them had much experience with intimate interactions like this, that is to say none whatsoever. Nor did they have any practice with what was to happen next. But hey, can't Plus Ultra if you don't try right?

As the boys kissed, their tongues dancing, Todoroki reached down with both hands and began undoing both of their belts. He backed Midoriya against the wall as they finally broke the kiss through which they'd been sharing breaths. There was no risk of hesitation or protest from either of them now. The kiss had triggered an undeniable fire in our young heroes. And while this might have been a slow, savored lovemaking at any other time, the circumstances of the moment promised this would be primal and desperate.

With their belts out of the way, Todoroki pushed Midoriya's pants and All Might boxers (come on, we all know they would be) to his ankles before fishing himself out of his own plain white boxers. His hands, one cool with frost, the other red with heat, clutched his petite classmate's ass and lifted him slightly off the floor. "Bring your knees to your chest," he ordered gently, his breath misting as frost coated the right side of his face as his control slipped even further.

Bracing his hands on Todoroki's shoulders, Midoriya lifted his legs as instructed, his knees pressed against his chest as the taller male leaned in. After a moment of shuffling and perfecting position, they shared another kiss as a sign of trust. As Todoroki began to penetrate his friend, both teens winced from the tightness and rawness of it.

When they were as connected as they could be, Todoroki held still so they could both adjust. Midoriya's face was flushed, he had one eye clenched shut, and he was panting slightly from a mix of the easing pain and anticipation. While he'd never thought in a million years that this would happen, there were no second thoughts or doubts in his mind that this was right thing to do. "I'm ready," he said after a few moments and had to bite his lip to keep from crying out too loud with the ferocity of Todoroki's thrusts.

Todoroki was fighting to stay quiet as well. He was giving his friend no quarter in this, needing to let out all of his emotions at once. He still couldn't believe Midoriya had agreed to this, but there was no regret in him. Not with how right this felt. How good. A few spurts of flame burned holes in his sleeve, frost began creeping along the wall behind his friend? Lover? He didn't have or need those answers just at this moment. Losing himself in the pleasure was all either of them needed or cared about just now. And though gritting his teeth was helping to mute his own voice, thrusting his tongue back into Midoriya's mouth was a much more satisfying and effective method.

The desperation of the two young friends, combined with the, let's face it, brutality of Todoroki taking Midoriya, and their mutual lack of experience, brought them both to a fairly quick climax. Their mutual cries of pleasure were fairly muffled by their breath-sharing kiss. It took them a few moments to pull back with a few slow, gentler kisses as they came down from their highs and Todoroki withdrew from the embrace of Midoriya's body.

Todoroki's mind was reeling from what they'd just done now that the fog of lust was lifted a bit. From what Midoriya had let him do, and from his own conflicted and growing feelings towards the diminutive hero. His friend was the most selfless person he'd ever known. The fact he'd just let Todoroki fuck him against a wall in their school said as much. He was a much better human being than Todoroki could ever hope to be.

Almost as if reading his thoughts, Midoriya began tapping his fingers together again and offered up an almost shy smile. "So umm... Do you need anything else?"

* * *

In the school's security office, Nemuri Kayama (Midnight), was on monitor duty and she'd seen the whole thing go down live. If those two hadn't been in such a rush, in such a desperate and tasty rush for each other, they'd have bothered to notice the security camera up in the opposite corner from them. A wide grin was currently splayed over her face and she was gently biting on the end of one crimson nail.

Even though any other teacher would have put an end to things quickly or at least scolded them severely after, she wasn't going to interfere in any way. Not because she was some sort of pervert who got off the sight of two students going at it like animals, even though she was totally that sort of pervert. The fact they were two of the sexiest students in Class 1-A, if not the whole school, made it all the more delicious, of course. But no, she wasn't going to do anything because she could see how much they both needed it in the end. It was one hell of a bonding experience for the two of them and with luck, a bond that would grow even deeper.

And besides, as she observed: "Boys will be boys."

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay, got a few things to say here. Firstly, for those of you avid readers of my work who know how detailed my love scenes tend to be, the physical act wasn't as important in this scene as the feelings around it. This was less about the sex and more about Todoroki losing himself and all his pain for a few moments with a friend. And it's a good way to kick off a relationship that will play into the rest of the story. For those of you just now coming into the fold, please check out my other stories to enjoy much, well, smuttier love scenes.**

**Secondly, if this story plays out as I picture it, this will be one of the calmest chapters we get. Because shit will begin hitting the fan in Chapter 3 and it's all downhill from there until the end, I think. Haven't pictured the end all that well yet, just parts of it. What I have seen of it though isn't pretty. So I'm thinking maybe we'll have these two hook up again, but more drawn out and enjoyable so we can all breathe easier.**

**So please read and review this latest chapter, along with my other works if you'd be so kind. And remember to always ask: Who watches the Watchmen?**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not in any way claim ownership of the numerous characters of My Hero Academia. Nor do I make profit from this in any way. This, as with all my works, is strictly for fun. **

**I do however, own all rights to my OC in this story: No One. You'll get why he's called that later on.**

**Considering the language and violence that will be seen in this story as it goes, I'm gonna have to rate this baby M for Mature. **

**One last thing, this story is going to take place after the kids get back from their internships when a certain trio took on Stain, who will also feature in this tale.**

* * *

**Ch 3**

A few weeks later, the police and heroes alike were no closer to finding out who had killed Endeavor. For that matter, neither was the League of Villains. This fact utterly infuriated Shigaraki. But then, what didn't?

Though they'd been raising hell around town, the pro heroes weren't paying them a ton of attention. They were too busy trying to find Endeavor's killer to give the League any more than a cursory response. And that enraged Shigaraki even further.

To be fair, though, the League was also trying ID this mystery villain, and that was cutting into their chaos. Even All for One wanted to know who wielded such power, no doubt so he could add to his collection or create some new strain of Nomu. But, even with their shakedowns of the other villains - that often ended with Dabi reducing his marks to ash - they were no closer than the heroes.

At the moment, Shigaraki was sitting at the bar, waiting for Dabi to return from his latest dig for information. Though patience and restraint were as familiar to Shigarkai as they were to Bakugo, there was nothing to do but wait. Even if it did have him scratching at his throat in frustration.

It turned out that he didn't have to wait long. The door of the bar opened and Dabi entered, his heavily scarred face as creepy as ever, that bored look on his face as usual.

"Let me guess, you found out nothing?" Shigaraki asked sarcastically, leaning back a little and tilting his head. "Father" was resting comfortably over his face as per the norm the unstable protegé.

"Not exactly. You guys might wanna step outside for a minute," Dabi replied before turning on his heel and leaving again.

Shigarkai and Kurogiri, currently the only villains in the hideout, exchanged a confused look before they followed Stain's disciple outside.

The reason for Dabi's cryptic response quickly became clear the moment they stepped into the sun. Spray painted on the building across from the bar was the message "Who killed Endeavor? No One killed Endeavor". The message was also on several other buildings nearby.

"What. Is. This?!" Shigaraki shrieked. He whirled on Dabi. "This isn't information! It doesn't tell us anything at all!"

Dabi rolled his eyes. All it would take is one burst of his flames to shut this man-child up for good. He doubted even Kurogiri would be able to react fast enough to stop him. And it was so damned tempting right now. But this little punk still had his uses. So he'd hold off for now. Instead, he pointed to the message. "It does give us a little. Look at the way they wrote No One. They capitalized both words. It's not a typo, it's a name."

Kurogiri read the message over a few times, running over how it sounded in his head. "He's right. The mystery killer we've been looking for apparently calls themself No One. Unfortunately, it's still not much to work with. With a name like that, it's doubtful that anyone's heard of them before. For now, we should forget this 'No One' and focus on more important matters."

"And what's more important than this charlatan?" Shigaraki demanded, a hand going to his throat.

"The UA training camp begins in a few days," Kurogiri reminded him.

After a moment, a slow grin spread over Shigaraki's face behind "Father". "Call the others. We've got a little surprise to plan."

* * *

Things were awkward between Midoriya and Todoroki. Ever since their tryst the day of Endeavor's memorial service, the young man had been almost unable to look each other in the eye.

They weren't ashamed of what had happened, more that they were unsure how to move forward. Both young heroes had no experience in matters like this and didn't know how or even if they should approach their friends about what had gone down. And neither of them were very good socially. Midoriya would get nervous, especially when his personal bubble was invaded. Todoroki simply wasn't used to having friends, to letting the ice around his heart thaw.

Currently, Midoriya was sitting at his desk after class, looking through his hero stat notebook without really seeing any of the words today. Yeah, it was the last day of school for the term, and he really should be getting home, but he just needed a quiet place to think for a bit. In his mind, he was going over the details of that fateful encounter in the stairwell over and over. Even weeks later, he could still feel Todoroki's lips on his own, still feel him inside. He was so lost in thought, he didn't realize he had company until Asui poked her head into his field of view.

"Tsu!" Deku exclaimed, nearly jumping out of his seat and his skin. "W-what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to make sure you're doing alright," Tsu replied. "You've been pretty distracted lately. Todoroki too. He seems more distant than normal and you've gotten so jumpy. Did something happen between you guys?" Since she spent most of her free time taking care of her younger siblings, Tsu saw herself as a sort of big sister to her classmates as well. Everyone had failed at finding out why Midoriya and Todoroki weren't really interacting, so she'd decided cornering one of them was the only way to get answers.

"I d-don't know w-what you're talking about," Midoriya stammered out. But he could tell Tsu's wasn't buying it. At least, he thought she wasn't buying it. It was hard to read what she was thinking with such a stoic face. After nearly a minute of Tsu simply staring at him, Midoriya gave a sigh of defeat.

"Okay, I'll tell you what happened, but you can't tell anyone. Got it?" With her nod of confirmation that she'd keep the secret, he took a deep breath. "It happened when we held the memorial service for Endeavor. I brought him a plate of food when he went off by himself. We began talking and I told him he could come to me for anything." He paused, his face slowly turning a bright red. "T-Then we had s-s-sex."

Tsu's already big eyes got bigger. "Whoah. I knew you guys were kind of close, but not _that_ close."

"We're not!" Midoriya exclaimed. "At least I don't think we are. I don't know what we are anymore." He lowered his face onto his desk and put his hands over his head. "I don't know what to do. I want to talk to him about this, but I don't know how."

Putting a finger to the middle of her bottom lip, Tsu thought for a moment. "Have you really tried talking to Todoroki about what happened? I mean really tried?"

He shook his head. "After we were... ummm... finished, we didn't really say anything. I think we were both a little shocked by what had just happened. So we just got dressed and kind of walked away from each other. And ever since then, whenever we make eye contact, we turn away."

Tsu had noticed that. Most of the class had, in fact. Midoriya was definitely more nervous than usual, and Todoroki was acting almost as cold as he had been when the school year had started. Heck, Bakugo seemed calmer than those two lately. Now that she knew what had caused these changes in them, Tsu thought it was almost cute. It was like two little kids with their first crush. But, something had to be done to get things back to normal. It was only a matter of time before the awkwardness began affecting the class as a whole. Especially with the training camp they had coming up.

"I think you guys need to just sit down and talk. I know it's going to be awkward, but you can't just ignore what happened or let the stress of not confronting it build up inside you," Tsu pointed out. She also didn't want to see two of her friends at risk of not giving something that could be beautiful a chance.

Midoriya sighed and sat up properly, looking at the ceiling as he considered his friend's words. She was right, of course. It wasn't fair to either of them to not address all of this. Or their friends. He got to his feet and sling his backpack over his shoulder. "Thanks Tsu," he said with a little smile. Snatching up his notebook, he hurried from the room, already taking out his phone to let his mother know he'd be late getting home.

* * *

While most of the League of Villains was making plans to surprise the UA training camp, a few of the new recruits had been tasked with hunting down anything they could on the person dubbing themself No One. One of these recruits was a beefy thug who went by the name Slo-Mo. His Quirk let him channel his vitality into his hands and slow down anyone he touched with a sort of temporal field that encased their body. This meant their movements, reactions, anything you could externally see of the target would move like a slow motion film image for up to a minute. Even their clothes shifted slowly. Their internal functions like breathing and pulse and all that still worked at a normal speed. It they were cut, bleeding wouldn't occur until the slow motion field around their body dissipated.

Sighing, Slo-Mo tucked his hands into the pockets of his hoodie as he wandered down an alley with his gaze locked onto his feet. He was so wrapped up in the lameness of his current task that he wasn't even aware he wasn't alone in the alley until he heard the rattle of a spray paint can being shaken. Looking up from his feet, Slo-Mo caught sight of a person wearing a hoodie and spray painting "No One killed Endeavor" on the wall of a building.

"Hey!" he exclaimed, causing the painter to stop and face him. Instantly, Slo-Mo felt there was something off here. Their outfit was simple enough: combat boots, black jeans, a black hood and gloves. But it was the mask the person was wearing that gave the thug pause. The mask was shaped like a noh mask, completely concealing the person's face. But it was utterly blank, not even visible holes for the mouth or eyes. Something like that, which spoke of a total lack of identity, was just damned creepy. And you could never tell what a person like that would do.

But Slo-Mo wasn't about to back down - he was a member of the League, after all. Taking a few steps forward, he demanded, "What the hell do you think you're doing? So you're the asshole who's been putting this crap up around town?"

The other tilted their head, first looking at Slo-Mo, then turning to look at the graffiti. "No One painted this. It was time everyone knew that No One did such a thing. No One killed Endeavor." The voice coming from behind the mask was synthesized to sound like kid, making Slo-Mo visibly shudder.

"I really hate guys who talk in the third person. It's so damn annoying," Slo-Mo grumbled, working up his nerves to move in closer until the two were separated by mere inches.

"What do you mean? No one is talking like that. No One is here but you." No One titled their head again, seeming genuinely confused.

"What the hell are you talking about? You're here," Slo-Mo snapped, not grasping the depth of No One's lack of identity.

No One shook their head and spread their arms to indicate the alley. "No One is here. No One. Only you."

"That's it! I was just going to haul you in to Shigaraki, but I'm going to have some fun first." Curling a hand into a fist and slammed that meaty paw into No One's gut, activating his Quirk as he did. With the slow motion field in place, No One began recoiling from the blow at almost three-fourths the speed they normally would. Slo-Mo took the opportunity to land blow after blow, even though only that first strike had carried his Quirk. That was the drawback to his Quirk, he couldn't extend the duration of the slow field with consecutive contacts. It wouldn't renew until the first field had worn off.

A final punch for the moment cracked No One's mask just as the field dissipated and they went staggering back, falling to the ground. Slowly, they sat up, showing no signs of pain from the blows Slo-Mo had just landed. They should barely be able to move from the pain of it all. Touching the crack along the mask, No One didn't seem to get mad in anyway the way Shigaraki tended to whenever anyone touched "Father". There was no quiver of rage, no hands curling into fists, nothing. Almost as if Slo-Mo had just been punching a doll or something.

"No One is impressed," they said finally, laying back down. The tune of the now staticky child voice wasn't mocking either. "You have a handy talent. No One will beat you. No One will kill you."

Slo-Mo wasn't sure about those last parts. Yeah, the voice wasn't mocking, but nothing this freak had said so far carried any degree of emotion. Just what was this lunatic?

Moving so he was standing over No One, Slo-Mo looked down at them. "Damn right no one's going to kill me. I'm in the League of Villains. And they only take the best."

Just as he began pumping vitality into his fists again, No One suddenly moved with a burst of speed and slammed a fist of their own into Slo-Mo's knee. There was a sickening pop as the joint dislocated and the thug went down into a kneel. "You sonofabitch!" he spat, launching a fist at that damned blank mask.

But No One caught Slo-Mo's wrist and managed to shift the blow so it struck the thug's good leg. Another drawback of that Quirk, like many Quirk users, Slo-Mo wasn't immune to his own powers. Something strange happened though. Instead of slowing down, he was completely frozen. Even his eyes couldn't move as No One slid out from under him and stood. They moved around behind him and placed their hands on his shoulders soothingly.

"Let No One speak of another talent. No One can amplify Quirks beyond safety for those who wield them. No One has such a Quirk. Such a Quirk would be beyond cruel, don't you agree? In your case, you are going so slow, you've stopped. With Endeavor, his own arrogance of his superiority reduced him to ashes. No One will miss you, mourn you."

Slo-Mo's heart rate was pounding. He could hear is own pulse thumping in his ears. This wasn't fear he was feeling, it was utter terror. He was completely at this psycho's mercy. The field should have lifted by now. Did this "amplification" boost the duration as well? Those last words terrified Slo-Mo even more, his panic ratcheting up yet another notch as he heard the "sching " sound of a knife being drawn. A moment later, he felt the blade being drawn across his throat. Even though the pain was unbearable, the field around him kept him from being able to scream out. It also kept his blood from gushing forth. But once the field faded... He was a dead man.

No One gave him one last pat on the shoulder. Then they turned and began walking away. Over the sounds of Slo-Mo's wet gurgles as the field around his body dissipated, No One spoke in a sing-song tone, "Tick-tock goes the clock, but time stands still for No One."

* * *

**Author's Note: Some nice little developments we've got going on here, don't you think? Our little heroes are about to come to terms with each other over that hot little scene last time. And we get our first real look, kind of, at Endeavor's killer. Such an evil Quirk too, but rest assured that it is not without it's drawbacks. I'll go into those flaws as we get further into the story.**

**Oh, and here's a good question for you, dear readers: Think it's time to introduce Stain into the scheme of things? Think on that. Excelsior!**


End file.
